Fenrir
Fenrir is a demon in the series. History Fenrir was prophesied to kill Odin during Ragnarok, so Odin bound Fenrir to his throne. At Ragnarok, Fenrir will escape and kill Odin in revenge for his imprisonment. Another name for him is Vánagandr. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Wilder Race *Megami Tensei II: Kaijuu Race *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Wilder Race (''MT) / Kaijuu Race (MTII) *''Shin Megami Tensei: Wilder Race *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Wilder Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Wilder Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Wilder Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Wilder Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Wilder Race *Last Bible'' *''Last Bible II'' *''Another Bible: Beast Race *Last Bible III'' *''Last Bible Special'' *''Majin Tensei: Wilder Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Wilder Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Wilder Race *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Fury Order / Weapon *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Wilder Order *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Fortune Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Fortune Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Moon Arcana *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book: Boss Race **Shin Megami Tensei: DeviChil: Antagonist *Devil Children White Book: Boss Race *DemiKids Light Version'' / Dark Version: Beast Type *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book: Animal Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Wilder Race *Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Beast Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Wilder Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Fenrir can only be acquired through fusion. Enemy variants can be encountered within Suginami Tunnels' gold-level instance and within the final boss room for the Suginami Unknown boss rush. He is also the final boss of the Azura's Special Training storyline quest where he is accidentally summoned instead of a Kodama. Fenrir is among the mountable demons within the game. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Fenrir can be found within Camp Ichigaya. He can teach Nanashi the Nihil Claw, Eat Whole and Critical Eye skills through his Demon Whisper. He benefits from learning Physical and Ice skills. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Fenrir can be recruited as an ally in the underground ruins in Soul Hackers. Alternatively, he can be created by fusion in the Gouma-Den. ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' Fenrir appears as both a demon and the sword Vanargand (ヴァナルガンド). ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Unlike the other Fortune Arcana Personas, Fenrir has Good Affinity with males and Normal affinity with females. ''Shin Megami Tensei: DeviChil'' Fenrir is an effeminate wolf servant of Lucifer, usually in the company of his fellow servant Abaddon. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Fenrir can perform the combo Blizzard with Sleipnir and Ragnarok with Loki. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Fenrir appears as the strongest member of the Beast race. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Kyūyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' |Expel= - |Curse= Null |Almighty= - |Poison= - |Paralyze= Null |Stone= Null |Strain= - |Sleep= - |Charm= - |Mute= - |Fear= - |Bomb= - |Rage= - |Skill= Charge Madness Crush Retaliate |D-Skill= Madness Crush Retaliate Ice Breath |Password= 4jyddkZpqRsz#Rqr kEWM#AyzpRqGQRsb }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Expel= - |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= - |Normalattack= Physical, one hit, one enemy |Skill= Titanomachia\Innate Beastly Reaction\Innate Energy Drain\72 High Phys Pleroma\73 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Last Bible'' ''Another Bible'' ''Last Bible III'' ''Majin Tensei'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' Fenrir= |-| Vanargand= ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Demon= - PS1= - PSP= }} |-| Persona= ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Demon= |-| Persona= ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' ''Devil Children Black/Red/White Book'' Boss (Black Book)= |-| Summonable Ally= ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Category:Norse Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei NINE Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Last Bible II Demons Category:Last Bible Special Demons Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas